Set fire to the rain
by PuckleberryPez
Summary: Rachel have to decide between Puck and Finn. ONE SHOT


It's been a week now that Santana and Brittany noticed something was wrong with Rachel, but everytime they asked her what's going on, she have the same anwser Nothing is wrong. But they decide that today is the day to find out what's going on with them friend.

They called Rachel to go spend the afternoon with them and Rachel accepted the invitation. They three have lunch together and talk about song that they would like to perfomece at glee club. They all tell Adele. After a long time having fun Santana asked Rachel

_- Rach me and Britt are really concerned about you. We spend all week asking you what's going on but you always said the same "I'm okay". But we know you, so tell us what happened to make you so sad?_

_-I'm very confusing guys. I thought I was in love with Finn, but lately I've been hang a lot with Noah, you know, I could see the real Noah, so I realized I have feeling, stronger feelings for him, but I don't know what to do. He said that he have feelings for me, I didn't said a word to him. Because I wanna do things right._

Britt hearing this open a big smile, it's not a secret to anyone that Brittany always was a big Puckleberry ship. Santana like them together as much as Brittany but she never wanted stay in this subject… until now.

_-Look Rache you know I never liked Franketeen and I really like Puck, but this is up to you. I think you already know what you gonna do. You just to afraid to hurt Finn. So I have a idea you should sing a song by Adele to tell him how you feel. Doesn't matter your decision you always will have me and Britt to help you._ She smiling at Rachel.

-I think this's a great idea San. Britt say giving Santana a softy kiss on the lips.

_-I like that too. I'm gonna give you two some privacy._ She smirk. _I'll think about a song that really tell him how I feel. Thanks guys I wish I has talked to you sooner. Love you. Bye._

_-Bye Rach._ They said at the same time and they three start laugh.

Rachel didn't sleep that night. Santana's Brittany's and Noah's voice keeping in her head. She has to make a decision, that indecision was killing her. She gets dress to school. _It's Friday so whatever I decide I don't have to see Finn neither Noah for 2 days. _She thought.

When Mr Schue start talking about what they learned this week Rachel interrupts him

_-Mr Schue I have a song that I need sing today. _

_-Okay Rachel show us what you got it._

_- Thanks Mr Schue. Finn I really need you to pay attention to this song. This is how I feel about our relationship._

_**I let it fall, my heart,  
>And as it fell, you rose to claim it.<br>It was dark and I was over,  
>Until you kissed my lips and you saved me.<br>My hands they were strong, but my knees were far too weak,  
>To stand in your arms without falling to your feet,<br>But there's a side, to you, that I never knew, never knew.  
>All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true,<br>And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win.**_

_**But I set fire to the rain,  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<br>Well, it burned while I cried,  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!<strong>_

_**When I lay, with you, I could stay there,  
>Close my eyes, feel you here forever,<br>You and me together, nothing is better!  
>Cause there's a side, to you, that I never knew, never knew.<br>All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true,  
>And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win.<strong>_

_**But I set fire to the rain,  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<br>Well, it burned while I cried,  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!<br>I set fire to the rain  
>And I threw us into the flames<br>Well, it felt something died,  
>Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!<strong>_

_**Sometimes I wake up by the door,  
>That heart you caught must be waiting for ya...<br>Even now when we're already over  
>I can't help myself from looking for ya.<strong>_

_**I set fire to the rain,  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<br>Well, it burned while I cried,  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!<br>I set fire to the rain  
>And I threw us into the flames<br>Well, it felt something died,  
>'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!<strong>_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh...**_

_**Let it burn...**_

When the song end everyone leaves the choir room, Noah leave with a big smile on his face.

_-Finn you understand what I'm try to say?_

_-Yeah I guess. But I wanna hear you say it._

_-Look I'm sorry I didn't want end up like this I love you but I love you as a friend. And I tired to lie to my self this relationship won't go anywhere because we are just friend. Everything you have done to me it's because you don't love me. I really hope someday you will forgive for this. But this is for the best_. She leaves with tears in the eyes. She needs to be alone.

Santana and Brittany stop by Rachel's house to see how she doing, they knew how hard that was for Rachel. So they didn't want to leave her alone for whole weekend. They decided hang out on Saturday.

When the girls leave her house she start thinking about Noah's face, she loves that smirk. She wants to call him but she didn't want to seem desperate.

The bell's ring she gone down the stair to answer the door. She heart stop for a second she couldn't believe it was Noah stand in front of her.

_-Hey Rach can I come in?_

_-Su-Sure Noah. _

They went to her room and sitting on her bed.

_- I just come here to see how you doing, I know how difficult was breaking things with Finn. I came here sooner but I saw that Santana and Brittany were here so I decide to come another time._

_-That's okay, I'm okay. It's very sweet of you._

_-Are you really okay? Don't lie to me I know you very well_

_- I'm scared!_

_- Scared?_ He asking confusing.

_-Yeah. Look I break up with Finn not because I don't love him it's just I don't love him that way. And I have all this feelings for you and I don't know for sure your feelings for me. I don't want hurt Finn because I want be his friend but I want to be with you so badly. Everyday that I spend away from you is a day I die inside. _Rachel was very dramatic, Puck start laugh.

_- Why are you laugh? You think I'm crazy, aren't you?_

_-It's not that. Look in my eyes. I like you Berry. And I never felt this way for anyone before. I think about you all day, damn is so hard to believe me when I say that I'm in love with you? I really want to be with you, I'll wait for you 'till you be ready._

_-Thanks for understanding me Noah!_

He got ready to leave, he kiss her cheek and when he turn to leave she grab his hand and kiss his lips. The kiss start softy then he grab her waist and she ran her fingers through his hair. Things start getting hot, but not more happened.

She didn't sleep that night. She couldn't stop thinking about the kiss, the breathless kiss. In the morning after she call to her girls and told them what happens last night with Puck, and they suggested that Rachel should call Puck to go with them to BreadstiX. Rachel call him and asked him if he would like join them, as a friend. He said yes.

They have an amazing night, they talked, they sang and talked and sang. Noah leave the table to go to the bathroom and then Britt asked

_-What you waiting for? Don' you see your chemistry? Look I understanding you won't hurt Finn but if he really are your friend he would like to see you happy_.

When Noah came back they asked for the check and he payed for it. Brittany and Santana gone home and Noah followed Rachel home, she told him to come in.

-_As a friend?_ He asked

_-Who's know?_

They talk about them lives and glee club and how wonderful are Santana and Brittany relationship, and how Rachel like them together.

When them realize they were making out, this time was more intense than last night. They stop Noah wanted they first time be special, because Rachel deserve the best. So everything will happen in the right time. No rush. They fall asleep, and they sleep cuddle.

Puck leaves Rachel's house in the morning and went to Santana's house. He wanted her help.

_-Puckerman? There is a person I wouldn't espected._

_-I need your help in one thing. You have to take Rachel away from her house till 7 p.m_

_-Why?_

_-It's not from your business. Just do what I'm ask you for._

_-Okay._

Santana called Rachel for a girl's afternoon with all the girls from glee club. They practiced a number for all of them does it together.

When Rachel reached home, she saw something wrong in house's front. There were flowers all over the floor, from the door to her room. The bedroom lights were red, a softly red. So she opens the door to see that was Noah who did all this stuff. Her bed was covered in flowers.

_-What you thinking? Did you like?_

_-I'm speechless everything is perfect._

_-I made us a delicious vegetarian dinner._

_-You remember I'm a vegan?_

_-I told ya I know you very well._

They have dinner and then he put a song and they dancing. He kiss her neck till her ears and whispered I love you Rachel Berry. She trembled. He continuous kissing her till her cheek and then he give her a softy lips kiss.

He fit it her in his body, and put her on the bed, she lay up him, but suddenly she stopped the kiss.

_-Did I do something wrong?_

_-No you didn't do anything wrong, it just that I forgot to breath._

_-Are you sure you wanna do this Rach?_

_-Noah I love you. You are the prince I always wanted. This is more perfect than everything I planned._


End file.
